


Ложная память

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Баки помнит кое-что важное, и это не может быть ошибкой.Написано в соавторстве с Теккила Бум!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 82





	Ложная память

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на свингер-фест, где начало пишет один автор, а продолжает текст - другой.   
> Вступление автора Теккила Бум. Мое - продолжение :)

– Эй, а помнишь…

Всякий раз когда Стив начинает с этих слов, Баки на мгновение замирает, ожидая совсем другого продолжения фразы. И всякий раз Стив говорит не то, что Баки хотел бы услышать. Он рассказывает про их детство и кражу яблок, вспоминает соседей и всякие забавные истории с ними связанные, драки с хулиганами, свидания с девчонками, танцы и многое другое.

Баки помнит, но...

Ему не нужно столько подробностей. Ни про очередную его подружку, ни про добрую соседку, подкармливающую их пирожками. Он всякий раз сдается, понимая что Стив не отстанет и даже почти всегда может подловить его на каком-нибудь несоответствии в рассказе.

Баки помнит кое-что еще.

Тяжелое, придавливающее плитой влечение и как физически не хватало воздуха, когда казалось что проще сдохнуть, чем получить желаемое.

Теплые губы, мягкие, но настойчивые, скользящий в рот язык и отчаянную, болезненную жажду всегда быть вместе до конца.

Нервничающего в первый раз Стива, смотрящего на него снизу вверх и шалеющего от осознания вседозволенности.

Жадные поцелуи за закрытой дверью и собственнические метки на теле там, где их не заметит посторонний глаз.

Редкие минуты уединения уже на фронте, и бесполезные попытки насытится друг другом.

Вот что Баки помнит лучше всего. И это не те воспоминания, от которых хочется убежать. Этими воспоминаниями хочется поделиться, хочется освежить их чтобы создать новые.

Но возможно Стиву это все больше просто не нужно. Возможно у него все это уже перегорело. Возможно он никогда и не нуждался в нем так же остро, как нуждается Баки.

Несмотря на вспышку раздражения, Баки все равно слушает его, немного отстраненно, совсем невпопад кивая и слабо улыбаясь; мечтая заткнуть Стива. Он не сразу понимает что Стив итак уже замолчал, обеспокоенно глядя на него.

– Что-то не так?

– Мы когда-нибудь трахались?

У Стива делается такое лицо, что Баки хочется забрать слова назад, да только поздно.

– Нет. Мы никогда, – медленно говорит Стив, и кончики ушей у него розовеют. Баки отводит глаза, нахмурившись.

– Просто мне казалось… – начинает он неловко, и Стив качает головой.

– Не беспокойся об этом. Это нормально, ты еще вспоминаешь. Доктор сказал, ты будешь путаться первое время.

Доктор, ну еще бы. Доктора всегда знают лучше, что творится у Баки в башке.

– Прости, – повторяет он, но Стив уже говорит про ужин, стараясь скорей замять тему, и Баки притворяется, что ему не все равно, в какой из тысячи одинаковых ресторанчиков они пойдут.

Вот только одно не дает ему покоя.

Зачем Стив врет?

***

Доктор велит ему вести дневники.

Говорит, память изменчива, и важно фиксировать все важные моменты, хотя бы в первое время. Баки подходит к миссии со всей серьезностью, и у него уже около пяти исписанных тетрадей, с документальными подтверждениями его мирной жизни. Там перечислено, что он ел на завтрак, какой фильм они со Стивом смотрели, и сколько раз он отжался от пола перед сном. Записывать такие вещи одновременно раздражает и успокаивает, потому что иногда Баки действительно не может вспомнить, куда он шел или зачем взял какую-либо вещь в руки, и тогда его мозг словно зависает на секунду, а потом в голове что-то щелкает, и он снова в порядке. Его память как решето.

Но кое-что он помнит предельно четко.

Жаркий июль, когда Стив был особенно голоден, и они терлись друг о друга на скрипучем диване. Большие мозолистые руки Стива, его вечно холодные ноги, его дыхание в темноте. То, как он изгибался и как Баки сжимал до боли зубы, чтобы только не кончить раньше срока.

Ту ночь, когда они возвращались с танцев, и Стив запустил руку ему в штаны прямо в вонючем переулке.

Судя по этим воспоминаниям, Стив был довольно похотливым.

Но не теперь.

– Хочу постирать вещи, у тебя есть грязные рубашки? – спрашивает он, держа в руках корзину. На нем мягкие домашние штаны, спущенные так, что видны рельефные косые мышцы на животе, и золотистая дорожка волос, уходящая под резинку штанов. На штанах кошки, сидящие верхом на бананах. Наверняка чей-то нелепый подарок. 

– Баки? – терпеливо зовет Стив, он привык, что Баки иногда откликается не сразу. Иногда не откликается совсем. Теперь он моргает и медленно переводит взгляд от штанов Стива к его лицу. – Стирка? – говорит Стив. – Только не темное, в прошлый раз твой носок полинял на мою футболку для бега.

Баки может вспомнить, что когда-то Стив пробирался вместе с ним в кино, тайком, без билетов. Что они однажды разрисовали дверь квартирного хозяина, который был настоящим ублюдком. Что Стив дрался из-за любой ерунды до кровавых соплей, не потому, что был героем, а потому, что его кулаки вечно чесались.

Баки может вспомнить, как Стив оттягивал свой член от живота так, чтобы тот глухо шлепнул по коже, и ухмылялся во весь рот.

– Не думаю, что нам стоит покупать это, – говорит Стив, щурясь на коробку хлопьев. – Здесь вообще ни единого понятного слова. Это какой-то химический коктейль.

Быть может, Баки это все привиделось, может, его испорченный мозг создал воображаемого, испорченного Стива, чтобы Баки на его фоне был не таким ужасным?

Или в новом веке Стива прокипятили, дезинфицировали и лишили яиц?

– Ты не забыл записать сегодняшний день? – напоминает Стив перед тем, как уйти чистить зубы. – Ты ведь знаешь, это помогает, – он мягко улыбается, пока Баки с ворчанием нашаривает ручку и тетрадь. – Спокойной ночи, Бак.

Он уходит в ванную, где чистит зубы так долго, что Баки почти засыпает на диване перед телевизором. Потом он слышит, не оборачиваясь, как Стив шлепает босиком в свою комнату, затем – как скрипит его кровать, затем – как бряцают ручные часы о прикроватную тумбочку, затем – ровное дыхание, словно Стив засыпает в ту же секунду. 

Баки идет к себе, и до пяти утра читает чужие дневники, старые переписки, все, что найдет в интернете, все, что так или иначе касается Воющих Командос или Стива. Он уже прочел все доступные биографии и теперь перешел к научным работам, к дипломам всяких неизвестных студентов, которые пытались получить зачет, выехав на благотворной теме “Капитан Америка и гомосексуальность”.

Каждый второй историк был уверен, что они со Стивом были парочкой.

Но не было ни единого доказательства, кроме нескольких сентиментальных историй от Дернье, в которых вряд ли было хоть слово правды.

Дернье никогда не догадывался о них. Однажды их чуть не застукали – сразу после Аццано, когда Стив так крепко вбивался в Баки, что они чуть не развалили палатку. Но даже тогда никто не знал наверняка. Воющие Командос придерживались правила “не говори – не спрашивай”.

И теперь, видимо, Стив тоже.

***

– У меня были девушки? – спрашивает Баки, когда они шагают в сторону парка. Это ясное утро, Нью-Йорк только просыпается, лавочники с грохотом поднимают рольставни, изо рта вырывается пар. 

Стив даже не сбивается с шага.

– Конечно, у тебя были девушки, – отвечает он быстро. Теперь Стив уже реже рассказывает разные истории, возможно, по совету того же доктора. Но на вопросы Баки всегда рад ответить. – Ты каждые выходные ходил на танцы, и меня часто таскал с собой. У тебя было много подружек, но не одновременно, конечно. Ты никогда не изменял, – Стив улыбается краем рта, и Баки думает: до чего лицемерно.

Он помнит, как девушка ждала его на свидание, пока Баки стоял на коленях и отсасывал Стиву, с руками, связанными чем-то за спиной. Помнит, как Стив держал его за волосы, широко расставив ноги, и как его мощные бедра толкались вперед, и Баки почти не мог дышать, почти не мог этого вынести, но всегда хотел немного больше.

– Ты никогда не ревновал меня? – спрашивает Баки, когда они переходят дорогу к парку, и Стив ускоряет шаг, не оборачиваясь.

– Нет, Бак, с чего бы? Мы ведь друзья.

Баки не успевает задать следующий вопрос, потому что Стив вдруг кричит:

– Наперегонки до ограды! – и исчезает из поля зрения.

Капитан Трусишка.

***

– Существует такое понятие, как “ложная память”, – говорит доктор. У нее жемчужные сережки и ровные жемчужные зубы. Баки всегда немного на взводе, когда слышит ее голос, такой ровный, словно в кресле перед ней часовая бомба.

Иногда Баки хочется сломать ей шею, особенно когда она говорит по любому поводу “это нормально”.

Доктор считает, что даже это нормально.

– Ваш мозг пытается заполнить пробелы, и собирает вместе обрывки информации, кое-что заменяя, что-то дополняя. Возможно, те интервью и статьи, которые вы читали, заставили вас думать…

– В статьях таких деталей не было, – перебивает Баки, согнувшись в кресле. Он держится за свои лодыжки, как будто он в самолете, падающим вниз, голова между коленей, корпус напряжен. Он знает, что выглядит странно, болтая с цветочным ковром, но так проще пережить встречу с терапевтом.

Она говорит: “это нормально. Вы можете сидеть как угодно, лишь бы вам было комфортно, Джеймс”.

– Я помню детали, – говорит он своим ботинкам. – Помню запах, цвет, узор на простыне.

– Да, так бывает, – спокойно отвечает доктор. – Вы берете разные настоящие факты и моменты из своего прошлого и добавляете в них ложные события. Также известно, что один и тот же участок мозга отвечает за фантазии и воспоминания.

– Считаете, я об этом так много фантазировал, что теперь внушил себе, что это правда? – Баки заинтересован этой версией, хоть это и значило бы, что он жалкий. Но по крайней мере, тогда не жалок Стив.

– Я лишь говорю, что сейчас вам нужно чутко прислушиваться к себе. Что бы вы ни вспомнили, это важно, и это имеет значение, даже если на самом деле не происходило. Возможно, так ваш мозг пытается вам что-то сказать.

Очевидно, она на стороне Стива, и считает, что между ними никогда ничего не было.

Возможно, Стив ее подкупил.

***

Это плохая ночь, и Баки просыпается от собственного крика, и его рука движется быстрее мыслей, когда он хватает Стива за горло – но уже через секунду Баки отшатывается, прижав руку к груди, в слепом ужасе, что ее отнимут. 

Стив не двигается, его глаза блестят в сумраке комнаты, его руки слегка разведены в стороны – словно он собирается охотиться на дикого медведя.

– Все в порядке, это я, все хорошо, ты в безопасности, – монотонно бормочет Стив, и Баки понимает, что слышит его голос уже некоторое время. Он медленно поднимается на ноги. Он в самом дальнем углу комнаты, за шкафом. Он не помнит, как здесь оказался. Левая нога болит. Прикроватная лампа разбита. Жаль. Ему нравилась эта лампа.

– Баки, ты со мной? – тихо спрашивает Стив, и Баки кивает. Говорить пока не хочется. Стив протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Левая нога болит сильнее. Уровень боли приемлемый, но отвлекает.

– Стой, я помогу, – Стив делает движение, словно хочет взять его на руки, как невесту, и Баки легко толкает его в грудь; но достаточно сильно, чтобы Стив одумался. Баки скачет в ванную, а Стив его поддерживает за талию, и помогает устроиться. В ярком электрическом свете у Стива изможденный вид. Еще бы – с таким соседом.

Стив открывает аптечку, и знакомо пахнет йодом. Баки ненавидит медицинские манипуляции, но на этот раз он сохраняет спокойствие. Может, потому что с него достаточно паники на сегодня, может, потому что в Гидре никто не мазал его йодом.

Стив извлекает керамический осколок из его ступни прежде, чем кожа начнет зарастать, а затем долго и старательно обтирает ватным диском, пока Баки глядит на его спину в зеркале. 

– Помнишь, как тебе разбили нос на выпускном? – говорит вдруг Баки, и Стив поднимает голову. На его усталом лице пробивается улыбка.

– Я залил кровью твою рубашку, ты ужасно грязно ругался тогда, – говорит Стив. В его голубых глазах Баки видит свое отражение. Мрачный, темный силуэт.

– Я думал, придется вести тебя в больницу, вправлять тебе нос. Боялся, что у тебя на лице вместо носа будет огромная уродская картошка.

– И меня запугивал. Но все обошлось, – Стив смеется, мягко сжимая ступню Баки. У него по спине, вдоль позвоночника, бегут мурашки.

– Тогда я тебя впервые поцеловал, – говорит Баки. Улыбка Стива стирается, медленно выцветает на лице. Стив отпускает его ногу.

– Нет, – грустно говорит он. – Нет, Баки, в ту ночь ты ушел с Лиз Райли. Помнишь? У нее еще был этот огромный бант на голове.

– Я хочу спать, – говорит Баки и выходит, обогнув Стива, оставляя кровавые следы на полу. Когда он оборачивается, Стив все еще сидит на месте, опустив голову, и его футболка натянулась на спине, и Баки видит каждый выпирающий позвонок, словно Стиву снова шестнадцать.

Баки зол не за то, что его отвергают. Он злится только потому, что у него и так отняли слишком много, и Стив не должен забирать последнее, что у него есть.

Баки помнит тот поцелуй. Крови было больше, чем всего остального, и их зубы стукались друг о друга, словно один из них не умел как следует открыть рот, а другой слишком торопился. Он помнит, и ему чудится медный привкус на языке.

***

Но все кошмары – ерунда по сравнению с другими снами. В этих снах они со Стивом голые, посреди Теско, или бегут в сторону Центрального Парка, или дерутся на хэликэрриере, или бесконечно долго едут в лифте башни Старка, и на Стиве нет ни клочка одежды, как и на Баки. В этих снах они глядят друг на друга, и внезапно понимают, что вся их одежда волшебным образом испарилась, и Стив смеется смущенно, прикрывая ладонью пах, а Баки отводит его ладонь. 

В этих снах они целуются долго и страстно, они сплетаются в клубок на кровати, и тяжелая левая рука Баки почти не мешает, и Стив сжимает его задницу, крепко впивается ногтями, дышит ему в шею, наваливается сверху, так, что Баки может ощутить каждый стоун. 

Он просыпается, смутно разочарованный, стонущий, потный, вжимается горячим лицом в подушку, пока его живая рука оборачивается вокруг напряженного члена. И когда он касается себя, когда он так близок к разрядке, ему вдруг становится страшно, словно он делает что-то ужасное, хотя он всю жизнь делает ужасные вещи, но теперь – теперь страх и отвращение к себе слишком сильные, чтобы продолжать, и его член становится маленьким и мягким, и Баки продолжает его сжимать, слишком сильно, пока не станет больно.

Иногда Баки думает, что мог бы оторвать себе член, просто чтобы не беспокоить больше себя и Стива своими дурацкими фантазиями. Но он уверен, что фантазии никуда не денутся, даже если Баки всего себя изорвет на мелкие клочки, как старую бумажку.

– И это нормально, – говорит его доктор, дура набитая, все еще считает, что Баки в порядке.

– Нет, Джеймс, я совсем не считаю, что вы в порядке, – говорит она в ответ на его слова. – Но и быть не в порядке в такой ситуации – тоже нор…

Баки уходит, опрокинув кресло.

***

Стиву нужны другие люди. Он не может запереться в их маленькой квартирке на все время реабилитации Баки. “Реабилитация” – слово Стива. Стив полон оптимизма, но даже он начинает беспокоиться, когда близится день Благодарения. 

Он, возможно, считает, что Баки реабилитируется слишком медленно. Что он недостаточно старается. Что исписал недостаточно тетрадей.

– Тебе нужно общество других людей, – говорит Стив, когда Баки сжигает все свои дневники в глубоком мусорном ведре. Сигнализация под потолком пищит не прекращая, и вскоре их со Стивом заливает тонкими струйками воды, и какого хрена, этой воды не хватит даже для крошечного пожара, о чем они вообще там думают, когда проектируют такие штуки.

– Кто-нибудь кроме меня и доктора, – говорит Стив, его мокрая футболка прилегает к телу, и Баки видит два аккуратных соска. Даже соски у чертового Капитана Идеальность идеальны. – Ничего удивительного, что ты уже на стену лезешь. Мы не лучшая компания.

Но дело в том, что это Стиву нужно общество других людей. Это Стив теперь – любимец дамочек и звезда вечеринки. Баки знает, что у Стива была настоящая веселая тусовка Мстителей, пока он не появился. В глубине души Баки всегда считал, что он единственный, кто может разглядеть настоящего Стива, захотеть быть его другом. Баки думал, что Стив пропадет без него. А теперь Стив неловко пытается привлечь Баки к общему веселью, хотя тот просто мечтает пойти в угол и сдохнуть. 

– Сэм приедет на праздники, – говорит Стив с надеждой. – И может, заглянет Наташа. Если ты не против.

Баки пожимает плечами. Не он платит за квартиру. 

Но когда наступает день вечеринки, Баки готовит печенье по рецепту из телевизора, и надевает свою лучшую футболку с длинными рукавами, чтобы никого не смущать бионической рукой, хотя и Сэм, и Наташа знакомы с ней достаточно близко. Он причесывает волосы, чего не делал уже неделю, и вместе со Стивом встречает гостей. Они как замужняя парочка. Вряд ли Стив замечает, но Наташа и Сэм обмениваются ухмылками, когда Стив и Баки заканчивают друг за друга предложения и передают друг другу салат. 

Этот праздник – во многом культурное потрясение, потому что многие десятилетия Баки не праздновал ничего, а когда он еще не был искалеченной машиной для убийств, у них со Стивом все равно не хватало денег на индейку или любую другую еду, кроме картошки.

Но теперь у них на столе еды достаточно, чтобы накормить армию бездомных, и есть индейка, которой, очевидно, тоже вкололи сыворотку Эрскина, потому что это настоящий монстр. Баки взирает на нее со священным ужасом, пока не приходит время ее разрезать, и Стив передает ему нож, словно он глава семьи. И Баки замечает мимолетное напряжение, и как Наташа слегка отклоняется на стуле, словно она действительно сможет ускользнуть от удара, если он вдруг захочет разделать на этом столе ее вместо птицы.

Баки ведет себя хорошо.

Он режет индейку, и слушает болтовню Сэма о волонтерстве, и игнорирует ядовитые подколки Черной Вдовы, и не пялится на сияющего Стива, который в восторге от всех глупых американских праздников. 

И конечно, Стив хочет, чтобы каждый сказал, за что он благодарен. И конечно, начинает первый. Стив смотрит на Баки через весь стол, прямо поверх огромной индейки, и его глаза на мокром месте, и он говорит, что благодарен за то, что его семья, наконец, здесь.

Баки почти ненавидит его в эту минуту. 

Он выходит из-за стола и прячется в ванной, и спустя пару минут кто-то стучится, и Баки уверен, что это Стив, идиот, не может ни на секунду оставить его в покое, но это Сэм, со своим “я-видел-всякое-дерьмо” взглядом, и он вытряхивает из пластикового стаканчика их зубные щетки, чтобы набрать в него воды, но Баки не может сделать ни глотка, что странно, ведь он в полном порядке. И тогда Сэм “я-не-в-обиде-за-крылья” медленно разводит руки в стороны, и Баки не хочет его обнимать, но как-то оказывается заключен в объятья. Из его горла вырывается что-то, похожее на шипение приемника, настроенного на пустую волну, а потом он с удивлением понимает, что его трясет, и Сэм гладит его по спине, бормоча что-то утешительное.

Баки думает, что если услышит слово “нормально”, то забьет Сэма насмерть мыльницей.

***

После этого они все старательно притворяются, что ничего не случилось, и смотрят какое-то дурацкое кино, развалившись поперек дивана, причем Вдвоа все время пихает свои холодные ступни Баки под бедро, и ему приходится сделать угрожающий вид, но это не работает.

Стив слишком тихий весь вечер, и когда гости уходят, он говорит, что устал.

– Слишком много впечатлений, – оправдывается он, как старик, и пытается уйти спать, но Баки ловит его за руку.

Запястье у Стива теплое, сухое, и под кожей быстро колотится пульс. Баки хочет прижаться губами к его руке, но он только слегка сжимает пальцы и говорит:

– Я тоже. 

Ему не приходится объяснять, потому что Стив всегда его понимал, теперь Баки помнит: они и раньше так делали, достаточно было взгляда или жеста, а иногда и просто мысли, один понимал другого. У Стива снова глаза на мокром месте, и что это за супергерой такой, но он просто кивает и сжимает руку Баки в ответ. И они смотрят друг другу в глаза, ну. Реально долго.

А потом расходятся по своим спальням.

Баки уверен, что Стив придет в эту ночь, но этого не случается.

***

Все начинается как один из мокрых снов, они со Стивом вдвоем, Баки лежит на животе, Стив нависает над ним, гладит его плечи, поясницу, сжимает его бедра. Вот они уже в другой позе, словно на ускоренной перемотке, Баки нанизывает на себя Стива, слишком хрупкого в его руках, слишком худого. Он царапает, и кусает, и сминает, и облизывает, и Стив дергается в экстазе, сжимаясь на нем, Баки чувствует каждую судорогу, каждое крошечное движение. Он видит приоткрытые губы, и два маленьких, розовых соска, и натянутую кожу на горле, когда Стив запрокидывает голову. Он видит, как наливается черным эта кожа под его пальцами, как проминается горло, когда он сжимает руку изо всех сил, это его живая рука, это его бионическая рука, он не уверен.

Он слышит хруст.

Он просыпается с криком, и это обычное дело, но теперь Стив рядом, как всегда – медленно и осторожно движется к нему, и Баки отползает прочь на кровати, как можно дальше, пока Стив не замирает.

– Все хорошо, Баки, ты в безопасности, это я, я Стив, все в порядке, – бормочет он.

Это была ошибка, думает Солдат. Он не должен был позволять всему зайти так далеко. Он живет здесь, рядом со Стивом, принимает его доброту, он позволил себя убедить, что может все исправить, исправить себя, что все нормально, что он нормальный. Он мог убить его в любую ночь, он все еще может, прямо сейчас, и как Мстители могли допустить нечто подобное? Солдат почти зол, когда думает о том, насколько плохо организована охрана Цели третьего уровня. 

– Могу я дотронуться? – просит Стив, незаметно придвигаясь все ближе. – Бак, я могу обнять тебя?

Объятья не несут никакой функции, объятья это маневр, с помощью которого можно вступить в ближний бой, Солдат знает, он и сам иногда пользовался подобным приемом, хотя чаще стрелял из тактического укрытия, но не все миссии…

– Пожалуйста, Баки, – перебивает его мысли Стив, легко касаясь плеча, и Солдат застывает, пытаясь контролировать каждую свою мышцу, пока Стив осторожно обвивается вокруг него. Как огромная кошка. Огромная раскаленная кошка, потому что кожа Стива горячая, всегда такая горячая. Он забирается в постель, не прекращая обнимать Солдата, поэтому слегка неуклюже, и тянет его на себя, пока они не ложатся горизонтально. Оптимальное положение для сна, но глаза Солдата широко открыты. Стив продолжает держать его, слабо покачивая. 

– Я здесь, держу тебя, ты в безопасности, – заводит он свою мантру, и Баки закрывает глаза.

Проходит много времени, чем он решается спросить.

– Стив?.. Я когда-нибудь… я делал тебе больно во время секса?

Стив не отвечает так долго, что Баки начинает дрожать.

– Стиви? – зовет он, и голос у него вдруг становится почти детским. Стив крепче сжимает руки, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

– Ты никогда, – шепчет Стив на ухо. – Клянусь, никогда, ничего подобного.

Баки хочет поверить ему, очень хочет. Все казалось таким реальным, но быть может, это ложная память, ведь доктор не придумала все это. Она наверняка знает, о чем говорит.

Баки просто дурит сам себя, ничего больше.

***

Но после этого Стив начинает вести себя иначе. Он подолгу смотрит на Баки, когда думает, что тот не видит (но Баки всегда все видит). Когда он шутит, его глаза остаются серьезными. И он всегда словно настороже, словно готов к опасности. 

Он больше не прикасается к Баки. Исчезли дружелюбные похлопывания по плечу, исчезли объятья на диване перед телевизором, мягкое поглаживание локтя, когда Баки проходит мимо, слишком сонный, чтобы открыть глаза. Когда Баки только приходил в себя – сразу после “Озарения” – он вздрагивал от протянутой руки, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сломать Стиву кость, если тот пихал его в плечо. Но Стив не прекращал, и теперь Баки вдруг понял, что эти маленькие ежедневные прикосновения однажды стали для него чем-то естественным, как воздух.

Теперь вокруг него растет зона отчуждения.

Стив садится на другой конец дивана, обнимает подушку, так, что его плечи вздымаются к самым ушам, и напряженно смотрит в экран. На пробежке, обгоняя Баки, он огибает его по дуге. По утрам, когда они готовят гренки на кухне, Стив не просит передать молоко, он тянется сам, хоть и приходится обогнуть стол.

Баки ничего не говорит ему. Он не может прекратить думать о том, что же он сделал. 

Что же он натворил.

Однажды вечером Баки подслушивает. Стив разговаривает с Сэмом в своей комнате, плотно закрыв дверь. Его приглушенный голос звучит печально, и эти нотки заставляют Баки навострить уши. Печальный тон – это всегда что-то о нем.

“Не знаю, что мне делать. Должен ли я что-то сказать?” – говорит Стив, шагая туда-обратно в своей комнате. Баки слышит скрип половиц, шуршание, с которым босые ноги скользят по ковру. Неразличимый бубнеж Сэма на том конце провода. 

“Он начал вспоминать все больше, – говорит Стив, но в его голосе нет гордости за Баки, только печаль. – Он продолжает спрашивать меня. Я боюсь того дня, когда он разложит все по полочкам. Не знаю, что тогда говорить, что делать”.

Сэм отвечает что-то, долго и обстоятельно, и Баки бесшумно отступает от двери в спальню Стива. Теперь он знает: Сэм в курсе, про их маленький постельный секрет. Сэм – это новый лучший друг Стива, и конечно, он в курсе. Значит, он помогает Стиву врать. 

Баки вспоминает объятье в ванной, и какими надежными казались руки Сэма. Ничего особенного. Стоило ожидать, что Сэм всегда будет на стороне Стива, Сэм верный. Баки и сам был такой, раньше, пока его мозги не прожарили со всех сторон.

Теперь он сам по себе.

– Хочешь поиграть в приставку? – спрашивает позже Стив, разбираясь с проводами у телевизора.

– Я хочу побыть один, – отвечает Баки и уходит в спальню, прихватив книгу. 

***

Стив старается не покидать дом надолго, но иногда ему нужно спасать мир. В остальные дни он просто торчит в гостиной или околачивается неподалеку от Баки, что-то пишет в своем блокноте, рисует, лениво листает комиксы или начищает до блеска кафель в ванной, и у него самое скучное существование, которое можно представить. Но он кажется довольным.

Иногда они вместе выходят куда-то, чаще всего на пробежку или перекусить, но однажды были и в кино (Баки не понравилось: слишком громко, и сложно следить за периметром). 

Одному Баки запрещено покидать дом. Официально это не озвучено, но Баки умеет читать между строк. Никто не захочет, чтобы чокнутый убийца слонялся по улицам совсем без надзора. Не то, чтобы Баки не мог сбежать, если действительно этого захочет, но он остается на коротком поводке. Просто ради Стива. 

Ну и кретин же он.

В один из дней Стива срочно вызывают в башню Мстителей, и позже он присылает смс: “Ложись без меня”. Баки быстро просматривает новости, чтобы определить, в какой именно локации Стив будет месить злодеев следующие пару часов. Обычно в таких случаях Стив присылает кого-то из друзей для надзора – “чтобы тебе не было одиноко, Бак”, но сегодня Баки остается один.

Сперва он хочет забраться в ванну и мастурбировать весь вечер, но вместо этого делает упражнения на ковре перед кроватью, затем разогревает запеканку и ест ее в тишине, за кухонной стойкой. Он моет посуду и аккуратно складывает на полки. Вытирает стол от крошек. Затем достает из кладовки пылесос и ходит туда-сюда, путаясь в проводе. С каждым разом он все ближе к спальне Стива, и в конце концов, там тоже нужно прибраться.

Баки ложится ничком на кровать, погружает лицо в подушку Стива и делает долгий вдох. 

Он разглядывает рубашки в шкафу Стива. Некоторые выглядят нелепо, словно Стив работает под прикрытием. Другие кажутся красивыми. “Давай, сопляк, подберем тебе что-нибудь приличное”. Он вспоминает интонацию, голос, и кажется, видит недры другого шкафа, много лет назад. Баки улыбается. Это хорошее воспоминание.

Он листает альбом Стива, сгорбившись за его письменным столом. Сплошные зарисовки и ничего законченного. Чьи-то руки, ноги, ветки, дома, сгрудившиеся на улице, как кривые зубы. Очень детально прорисованная чашка с кофе. Тут же – девица с формами, а дальше – птицы в центральном парке. На последней странице Баки, с зачесанными назад волосами, с армейской фуражкой в руках. Вместо лица – пустота, бумага истерзана ластиком. 

Баки ведет по ней пальцами.

***

Он вспоминает нечаянно, ранним утром, когда в квартире еще тихо, и серый свет просачивается между задернутых штор. Он лежит в постели, мягко поглаживая себя по груди, по животу, вспоминая Стива, один из тех раз, когда трахались в душевой, и вода затекала ему в глаза и уши. Стив был в ботинках, а Баки босой, Стив держал его за плечо, и Баки вжимался лицом в гладкий кафель. Стив намазал руку чем-то скользким и просунул пальцы внутрь, другой рукой скользя по его животу.

Баки выдыхает, опуская руку ниже.

Стив двигал пальцами, сначала медленно, но потом все быстрее и резче, и Баки пытался расставить ноги шире, глотал теплую воду, текущую по лицу. Потом он повернулся и встал на колени, взялся за штаны Стива, уже совсем мокрые, принялся расстегивать его тактическую форму, пока Стив глядел на него сверху вниз, и он…

Он был одет в тактическую форму Гидры.

Баки застывает, глупо открыв рот, его рука вяло лежит на животе, словно сбитое животное, он не может пошевелить ни единым мускулом, парализованный этой мыслью, этим _воспоминанием_.

Стив был там. В душевой, где Солдат смывал с себя кровь после миссий. Он был там, и трахал Солдата, Стив был в Гидре, Стив… 

Стив – это Гидра.

Баки поднимается с постели, достает из тайника под половицей пистолет и свои ножи, бесшумно достает одежду из шкафа, в мягкую спортивную сумку складывает самые теплые вещи, потому что за окном идет снег, он не прекращался всю ночь, и когда Баки открывает окно, холодный ветер обжигает его щеки. 

Когда у Стива звенит будильник, поднимающий на пробежку, Баки уже далеко.

***

Баки звонит в звонок и Стив открывает раньше, чем он опустит руку. 

Стив пропускает его в дом, и Баки швыряет спортивную сумку под вешалку. Его волосы мокрые от снега, и он не чувствует пальцев на ногах, и он голоден, так что идет прямиком на кухню, чтобы сделать себе бутерброд. Стив маячит за спиной, как беспокойный призрак, и ждет, пока Баки закончит жевать, и не спускает с него глаз.

И Баки приходится поговорить с ним, так что он неохотно бросает:

– Я вспомнил кое-что.

Стив напрягается, его лицо становится жестким. Он опирается о кухонную стойку, и Баки обращает внимание на подставку с ножами за его правым локтем. 

– Что ты вспомнил? – ровно говорит Стив. Баки облизывает майонез с пальцев.

– Это не важно, – отвечает он. – Уверен, это одно из тех “ложных воспоминаний”. Я знаю точно, что такого не могло быть, так что мой мозг снова играет со мной. 

Он почти сел на поезд, но в конечном итоге проторчал пять часов на центральном вокзале. Словно ему было, куда бежать. Даже если бы он смог от них скрыться.

– Не переживай, Стив, – глухо говорит Баки, раздвигая губы в улыбке. – Я просто выкину это из головы, ладно? Давай лучше посмотрим фильм.

Стив не двигается, пристально глядя на Баки. Его лицо стало жестким, замкнутым. Баки видит, как его пальцы сжались в кулаки. 

– Ну же, Стиви, – развязно тянет Баки, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Что за хмурый вид? Надеялся, что избавился от меня, наконец?..

Стив выдыхает и словно слегка сдувается. 

– Я наберу тебе горячую ванну, – говорит он еле слышно. – Ты весь дрожишь.

Когда он выходит из комнаты, с лица Баки пропадает всякое выражение, словно стертое ластиком.

***

Самое паршивое, что теперь Баки не уверен.

Он и Стив, в маленькой закопченной кухне, на шестом этаже над обувной фабрикой – было или нет?

Стив, кладущий руку ему на колено в темном кинотеатре, пока индейцы стреляли в ковбоев – или между ними сидела Элли О’Нейл? 

Тот отсос в переулке – почему Стив держал Баки за волосы, почему смеялся, говоря разные гадости? 

Почему на Баки была его форма Зимнего Солдата?

Почему ему было так страшно все время?..

Почему теперь Баки не может припомнить ни единого раза, когда бы они поцеловали друг друга, но помнит каждый толчок, каждое движение бедер? 

Почему в его воспоминаниях Стив теперь – как размытая клякса, злой дух, сбой системы? 

Баки больше ни в чем не уверен.

***

Баки молчит, зажав голову между колен. 

Доктор смотрит на него. Тикают часы.

– Если вы не попытаетесь это высказать, вы никогда не избавитесь от этих мыслей, – говорит она, положив ногу на ногу.

Баки сжимает свою голову между колен так крепко, что ему больно.

***

Баки не спит, потому что ему не нужно столько сна, его создали функциональным, и он способен на запредельную концентрацию, даже если не спит несколько суток.

Он совершенное оружие, которое совсем заржавело от неправильного использования. Оружие нельзя накормить домашними блинчиками, завернуть в одеяло и уложить в постель. Это нелепо. Баки не спит, потому что он совсем потерял форму.

Он боится видеть сны.

Словно на пороге чего-то ужасного, как ребенок перед дверью в темную комнату, и он не хочет поворачивать эту ручку.

Его глаза все время чешутся, и ему сложно сидеть прямо, все его тело пытается свернуться вокруг себя, скрючиться. Он говорит Стиву, что болен, чтобы не идти на сеанс к доктору. Стив приносит ему кислый чай в постель. 

– Помнишь, как ты ухаживал за мной, когда мы были детьми? – говорит Стив вполголоса в темной комнате. Шторы задернуты, над кружкой поднимается пар, лицо Стива в сумраке неузнаваемое. – Мама уходила на работу, и ты забирался в окно, чтобы никто не знал, что ты прогуливаешь школу. Но думаю, они все знали, наверняка они догадывались, верно? – Стив смеется, сидя на краю его кровати. – Твоя мать наверняка очень гордилась твоим добрым сердцем, Бак, да и моя мама была тебе благодарна. Ты читал мне вслух комиксы и описывал картинки, и готовил суп из банки, ты помнишь? С таким мерзким привкусом.

– Ты был влюблен в меня, Стив? – спрашивает Баки, глядя в стену. 

– Да, – после долгой паузы выдыхает Стив. – Конечно, я был.

– И я любил тебя, верно, Стиви? Это все, что важно. Мы были влюблены, и занимались сексом, и это нормально.

– Баки…

– Это нормально, – с нажимом повторяет Баки. – Даже если иногда это было слишком, или причиняло боль, или кто-то… кто-то из нас не хотел продолжать… Но по крайней мере, это был ты, верно, это ты был со мной, всегда только ты, правда? 

Стив дышит так тихо, что на секунду Баки кажется, что его вовсе нет в комнате. 

– Ну же, Стиви, – просит Баки, держась за свою подушку. – Скажи, что я прав, никто больше не прикасался ко мне, только ты, и мы оба хотели этого, верно? Это не было чем-то… это была любовь, да? – Баки замолкает, подавившись словами.

– Баки, – Стив звучит так, словно ранен. 

– Скажи мне, – просит Баки, и Стив обхватывает себя обеими руками.

– Конечно, Баки, конечно, ты прав.

Он абсолютно безнадежен и совсем не умеет врать.

***

Баки вспоминает каждого из них, и каждый раз, когда он уходил достаточно глубоко в себя, чтобы защититься. Его тело было пустой оболочкой, и его разум блуждал, прячась там, где пахло дымом и попкорном с Кони-Айленд, и Стив всегда был рядом с ним, даже если его никогда на самом деле рядом не было. 

– Мне так жаль, – говорит тихо Стив, держа Баки за руку, но бионическая рука не ощущает ничего, и Баки смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы. 

– Не стоит, – говорит он, глядя, как Стив медленно гладит стыки пластин. 

Он не хочет, чтобы Стив считал его жертвой. Он не может быть жертвой, не после того, что он сделал, скольких он убил. Стив считает, в этой мысли так много всего неправильного, что даже сложно с чего-то начать. 

Доктор молча выслушивает его, но когда она открывает рот, Баки жестко прерывает ее:

– Это НЕ нормально, и никогда не было нормальным, – говорит он, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, и доктор молча кивает. 

За окном крупными хлопьями падает снег.

– Что вы чувствуете сейчас, Джеймс? – мягко спрашивает она.

– То, что я хочу разломать в щепки это гребаное кресло, – рычит он.

– Да, но что вы _чувствуете_ при этом? – когда Баки не отвечает, она добавляет: – Вы можете сломать кресло, если это необходимо, но вам придется оплатить весь ущерб.

– Признайтесь, оно вам тоже никогда не нравилось? – делает Баки выстрел наугад, и она улыбается, молча глядя на него.

Стив ждет его в приемной, как и всегда.

– Куда пойдем? – спрашивает он бодро, пока они спускаются по лестнице. – Тони говорил, тут поблизости есть хорошее место, где подают суши.

– Я готов поспорить, ты даже не умеешь держать палочки, – ворчит Баки, и Стив пожимает плечами, это может значить все, что угодно. На улице гудят машины, и тротуары занесены снегом, и крупные хлопья опускаются Стиву на волосы, чтобы медленно растаять. 

– Эй, а помнишь, когда мы так ждали “белое Рождество”? И ты принес снежок прямо в больничную палату, чтобы запустить в меня, хотя я почти помер тогда от лихорадки. Но ты так смеялся, что я даже передумал умирать, – болтает Стив, пока они идут вниз по улице, а потом замолкает, потому что Баки все таращится на него. – Что-то не так? – спрашивает Стив, и тогда Баки шагает к нему вплотную.

Прикосновение губ к губам – аккуратное и робкое, это знакомство, но это и узнавание. Теперь Баки знает, что ни с чем не сможет это спутать, это новое воспоминание, которое займет свое место в его голове, чтобы никогда не исчезнуть.

– Не нужно мне было тогда уходить после выпускного с Лиз Райли, – говорит он. – Я ведь хотел поцеловать тебя тогда, Стив.

– Я знаю, – просто отвечает Стив, в его голубых глазах отражается лицо Баки, его идиотская улыбка. – Это ничего. Все равно ей сейчас уже под сто лет, а может, она вообще умерла. Я о ней больше не переживаю.

– Ты просто маленький ублюдок, – восхищенно бормочет Баки, и Стив увлекает его за собой, шагая по скользкому тротуару. 

Стив вообще безнадежен с палочками, так что Баки приходится попросить для него вилку.


End file.
